


but you come back to what you need

by burntoashes



Series: Kpop stuff [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, like really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: They're just really in love with each other
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Kpop stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	but you come back to what you need

**Author's Note:**

> this is just not very many words of me being soft for them honestly

Bora was loud. Everyone knew it. It was the first word that came to people’s mind when they thought of her, it was was people were warned about before they spoke to her, its what their fans loved her for. And she knew it was all true, she really was that loud. 

But here, with Siyeon’s face on the phone screen in front of her, softly whispering to her, she felt no need to raise her voice. It was nice, that Siyeon could hear her without the excessive noise and piercing screeches, that she didn’t have to take up so much space for Siyeon to be looking at her. 

She was still in the studio, perfecting the choreography for a dance cover she would soon be sharing, and her girlfriend was bundled up in extra blankets at home to make up for the loss of heat that she usually provided. Siyeon had FaceTimed her bout five minutes ago, weak voice claiming that she couldn’t sleep without Bora there. 

“Will you sing to me?” And Siyeon looked so gentle, face free of make-up and eyes barely open that Bora could do nothing but nod and try to keep her love contained inside her body. 

She began to softly sing, some mindless tune that had meaningless words but was gentle and calming and soon Siyeon’s eyes were dropping closed and her breathing was evening out. She looked at her girlfriend once more, before hanging up and beginning to pack up her stuff, deciding that she could practice more tomorrow. 

-

Quietly as she can, she locks the door behind her and tiptoes her way through the dorms, careful to be extra quiet outside the other’s rooms. She reaches Siyeon and her’s room quickly (They had switched the room arrangements around after the couple had announced that they were dating to the group) and pries open the door, moving it inches at a time. 

She had expected to see her girlfriend sleeping peacefully under a mountain of blankets that she would have to figure out a way to get into to, but instead she hears small sniffles and sees Siyeon sitting up on the bed, tears rolling down her face. 

She drops her bags gently by the door and hurries to her girlfriends side. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Siyeon gazes up at her and she looks so delicate and Bora’s heart honestly can’t handle it. She takes Siyeon into her arms, running one hand through her hair and pulling her head to rest on her shoulder. 

“I don't know why I’m crying, I know I’m supposed to be sleeping but,” she pauses, pulling out of Bora’s hug to look her in they eyes again, “you looked so…, so perfect singing then, like some angel. And I couldn’t stop thinking about it and then I was crying and I couldn’t stop.”

Bora stares at her in awe, unable to comprehend that Siyeon was crying because of her, because of her singing and just being. She’s hit by the weight of Siyeon’s love for her and her heart swells uncontrollably and she can feel tears beginning to build in her eyes, but she blinks them away; instead, she buries her head in Siyeon shoulder and hugs her tightly. 

“I love you so much,” Siyeon whispers into her ear. She can feel Siyeon’s tears dripping onto her back and she thinks that there might be a wet spot left on Siyeon’s shoulder and she wonders how both of them have become so wrecked so quickly. 

“I love you too.” And she means it with her whole heart, she loves Siyeon so, so much and she can’t imagine ever not. It would be a foreign concept and she hopes she’ll never have to become used to it. 

And as they slowly calm down and just stay pressed against each other in silence, Bora doesn’t think she’ll have to.


End file.
